Blast to the Past
by Pickles12
Summary: HIATUS What would it be like to travel back in time and meet your parents as teens? Thats just what the titans G2 find out when Robbie goofs on a spell and they end up 20 years in the past. Humor,Chaos and maybe even a little Romance insues.


**Blast to the Past**  
**Chapter 1: Meet the Titans **

**Hey, if anyone is still out there, I updated :D**** If you think the title is weird, you'll find out the reason for it once you start to read the story. Enjoy!****  
**

Robbie and Autumn were working on a new spell in the main room of titans tower. Their friends sat and watched as they made colored sparks and streamers erupt from small black birds. They were going to have a charity carnival to collect money for a local homeless shelter.

Rowena was going to be an acrobat, Jesse a clown, Robbie and Autumn magicians, Jenny was the ring mistress and Eliza was going to be an animal sideshow. Robbie and Autumn were muttering a new spell, one that created fireworks inside, when Robbie said a word wrong and the six of them fell out of the sky. However, something below them cushioned their fall.

"OW," called someone from below them. The six T2 members got up and were shocked to see who they had landed on. "Uh, who are you?" asked the teenage boy who they had fallen on. Rowena looked at him, he wasn't all that tall, had spiky black hair, a mask over his eyes, a utility belt, green tights and combat boots a lot like hers. She slowly backed up, tripping over something. "Here, let me help you," he stated, holding out his gloved hand. She blushed and grabbed his hand as he pulled her to her feet. "Ok, let's try this again, who are you?" he asked.

"We're the Teen Titans," Rowena exclaimed proudly.

"Dude, but we're the Teen Titans," moaned a small green-haired boy. This was confusing, his head hurt.

"We're the titans from up north," stated Rowena, just as Jesse was about to open his mouth.

"I've never heard of a Titans North," mused Cyborg.

"Ummmm, we just started our group, but we had already trained a lot before we got our group started," explained Rowena, hoping that they'd buy it. "I'm Jay," she continued using the superhero names they had come up with, "and this is Blaze, Sparrow, Talon, Gremlin and Pixel." Robin, obviously satisfied with this explanation, started introducing his team, "I'm Robin, and this is Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg." He then noticed that none of them were wearing anything that even remotely resembled a superhero uniform; in fact, they all appeared to be wearing their pajamas. The one who called herself Jay bore a strong resemblance to him. They even had the same eye color, although she was wearing glassed with a golden colored frame and his eyes required no such assistance. Her long, pink streaked hair was tied back into a messy ponytail and she had a pencil stuck behind her ear. She was wearing a hot pink tank top, pink fleece pants with hot pink hearts on them and was barefoot. Blaze wore a white muscle shirt, crimson boxers, grey socks and sported a severe case of bedhead causing his hair to stick out at odd angles. Sparrow was clinging to a very dark navy robe and had black slippers with a yellow star on the tops. Talon was wearing purple boxers and a black robe that hung open. Gremlin wore a pink camisole top and black girls boxers. Pixels hair was in a braid and she wore a powder blue tank top that said 'Flirt' on it, slightly darker blue silky pants.

"Um, may I ask why you're in your pajamas," asked Robin pointedly. The six titans looked down at their clothing and then Jay (Rowena) started to speak,

"We were watching Talon and Sparrow work on something and we had just gotten up so we were still in our pjs. However Pixel and I had decided to at least put on an actual shirt."

"So friends, I am presuming we will need to journey to the mall of shopping," stated Starfire excitedly. Her new friend would need many clothes if they were to stay with them. Also they would need personal items as well as things to put in their bedrooms.

"Um, we can't exactly go out like this," stated Sparrow (Autumn).

"Oh, of course not friends, I will bring you something to wear," squealed Starfire. She flew off to her room to find some clothes for her new friends.

"Well have fun ladies," mused Talon, collapsing on the couch.

"Here you are friends," bubbled Starfire as she handed out some things to her friends. "Here are a brush and some makeup if you wish to use it," she chirped, handing each of them the aforementioned items. They took their clothes and hurried off to change into it. When they reappeared, Jay was wearing her pink tank top with a flowy pink and purple tye-dyed ankle length skirt and strappy, purple platforms. She had applied some purple eye shadow, pale pink blush and a clear lip gloss and had brushed her hair into a high ponytail. Sparrow was wearing a low cut, sleeveless cobalt halter top, hip hugger jeans and short, cobalt heels and she had also brushed her hair. Gremlin wore a pink halter top and black stretch pants with pink platforms and had spiked her and applied some hot pink eye shadow and mascara of the same color. Pixel had brushed her hair back into a ponytail and wore her 'flirt' tank top with a pleated jean mini skirt that showed off her long, dark legs, white ankle socks and powder blue shoes. She had also found one of those camo rings (AN: Think Cyborg's ring in Deception) so that you could no longer see her cybertronic parts, just skin and her wings.

"So friends, shall we depart," asked Starfire excitedly.

"Let's blow this pop stand, ladies," shouted Pixel eagerly. She hadn't gone on a shopping spree in a good long time and was anxious to get going.

"Friend Raven, will you be joining us or will you remain here," asked Starfire hopefully.

"I think I will, but first we should change," monotoned Raven. Shopping with Starfire was bound to be better than hanging around with a bunch of guys. That one named Talon was starting to unnerve her, and he really hadn't done anything. Star squealed and hurried off to change. Raven sauntered to her own room, leaving the other generation of heroes alone with the male heroes of this generation.

"So," stated Gremlin, "do you always wear that mask?" Robin blinked behind his mask.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"Do you ever take off your mask," she replied. Robin was dumbstruck, no one ever asked him that question, or even really mentioned his mask.

"Why," he asked again.

"Just wondering, is it really that hard a question," she retorted.

"Ummmm…" Robin just stood there thinking.

"Oh no G, now you've done it, now all we can do is sit here and watch Robins brain turn to mush," stated Pixel. Beast Boy walked over to him and started rapping on his head.

"Yup, he's out," proclaimed the small, green titan.

"I've got an idea," exclaimed Jay, "who's really close with Robin, we should get her/him to kiss him."

"HIM," screamed Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Yeah, you never know, he could be gay," she replied, knowing full well that he wasn't.

"No, not Robin, he and Star are really close," answered Cyborg.

"So then get her to kiss him," answered Jay. So once Starfire returned, she walked up to the boy wonder and pressed her lips against his like what happened the day she met him. Robin's eyes bugged out behind his mask as he returned to the world of the living.

"Friend Robin, could you make some signs for our new friends' bedroom doors," asked Starfire. So she and the other girls went on a shopping spree, and Robin wondered how mad Bruce would be when he saw how much his friends had spent that day. Oh well, they had some guest rooms that needed decorating anyways.

When they got back, the four of the six of them had their arms laden with packages, however, Ravens were floating in a cloud of telekinetic energy behind her and Sparrow had bewitched hers to follow behind her as she walked. Aside from clothing and personal items, they had cans of paint, bedding, curtains and other decorations to brighten up their rooms.

"So," asked Gremlin brightly,"who wants to help us paint." All the guys looked at the changeling, who was barely visible under her many packages, like she was insane.

"Friends, let us contact the other titans and the Doom Patrol and invite them to join us in our painting excursion," stated Starfire cheerfully. Beast Boy suppressed the urge to laugh, somehow he couldn't picture some of their new friends, or the Doom Patrol, painting.

"Hey guys, I'm home, " came a chipper voice from downstairs. Terra had moved back into her old room in titan's tower, despite not remembering who she was, save for her name. She was still going to school and underwent various forms of regression therapy from Raven, sometimes Beast Boy also tried to help her, but to no avail. "Aww man, math was murder today, we've started Trig today, and it makes no sense," she groaned, setting down her backpack.

"Who are these guys," she asked staring at the group of teens. There were 4 girls there, all wearing casual clothes and 2 boys that were not wearing a whole lot more than boxers.

"They're the Titans North," replied Raven distractedly.

"Hi," she replied, "my name is Tara, Tara Markov, and apparently I'm supposed to be a titan, but I don't remember anything about that."

"Hey Terra," greeted Beast Boy, "we're going to paint, wanna help us paint, a lot of other people are coming too."

"Sure, and you know what we should do afterwards," exclaimed Terra excitedly, "Have a sleepover." All the girls except Raven squealed.

"That is such a wondrous idea, friend Terra and we should send the boys to the Titans East tower," bubbled Starfire. She left to make her calls and in a few minutes the room was practically bursting at the seams with superheroes, all of which who wondered why 2 of their number were pretty much in their underwear.

So for the next few hours the large group of heroes painted, moved furniture, assembled shelves and desks and did various other forms of decoration to the redo the boring, undecorated guest rooms in titan's tower. When they had finished, one room had a bright, cheery design, with two fuchsia walls and two cream ones. The furniture was stained orange and had a bright blue comforter with matching sheets. The bookshelf was stocked full of Jay's fave books, since she was the one staying here. The next room was painted a deep, cerulean blue and the furniture had a dark stain on it. The room was rather simple and did not have much more of a design to it. The room that Gremlin would be staying in was painted to look like you were inside of a pink lava lamp. The furniture was painted green and there was a lime green bed spread with fuchsia flowers on it and she had put matching green and pink door beads on the inside of her doorway. She as well had filled her bookshelf with books that she loved. The room Pixel was going to stay in had a simple blue and silver décor to it. Blaze and Talon had opted to share an already decorated guest room, not being the type of guys to care too much about what the room they were staying in looked like.

"Soups on," called Talon from the kitchen. He hadn't been trusted with the paint or any other job so he had been assigned to cook for the hungry workers, with Almond keeping a close watch and making sure he did not burn down the tower, or otherwise cause any structural damage.

"You made soup," asked Beast Boy, puzzled.

"No, Beast Boy, he made lots of stuff, it's just an expression," replied Almond. She was a thin girl of average size with long auburn hair and cobalt colored eyes. Just then, Oracle came up behind her, yanked off her shawl and ran off. Almond was fuming, the one day she decided she wouldn't need to wear another shirt under her shawl was the day her little brother chose to run off with her shawl. She then realized that she was the center of every teenage male attention in the room. OH, she was going to kill him when she got her hands on him, but first, she was going to have a little fun. She took a deep breath and then screamed, "Ezekiel Xavier Cornelius Eliah Roth, if you do not bring my shawl back IMMEDIATELY, I will tear you limb from…wait I'll tell all of your secrets and then tear you limb from limb." A few people started snickering at this point, it may have been because poor Oracle had such a long name, or it may have been because there was an irate, practically half-naked teen standing in the titans kitchen area screaming, but of course, the most likely reason of all would have been that Oracle had just burst into the room apparently wearing nothing except for his sisters shawl wrapped around his waist like a skirt, holding it up with his right hand.

"What happened to your clothes, 'Ze," asked Almond irritably.

"I…um phased out of them," he replied bashfully," Um Almond, what happened to your shirt," he asked staring at her rather skimpy, powder blue bra.

"My shawl was my shirt today, and aren't your boxers normally phase proof," she retorted. The rest of the rather large group watched the Durinian siblings bicker, wondering when they were going to eat.

"Here," stated Talon, handing Oracle his robe. Oracle stared at it, puzzled as to how he would get it on with out exposing himself. He decided to go on the other side of the counter and then put on the robe, tied it tight and handed Almonds shawl back to her.

"Thank you," she replied before doing some sort of spell to it, then putting it back on. Oracle then realized that Talons robe was rather short on him, seeing as the violet haired boy was 2-3 inches shorter than him. Ignoring this he sat down with the others to eat the smorgasbord of foods, both with and without meat, which lay in front of them.

They all found their meal to be quite delicious and Starfire suggested that they play Truth or Dare after they had cleaned up, Almond and Talon were excused from this since they had done the cooking. Jinx, Argent, Kole, Jericho, Hotspot, Gnark, Almond the Titans East and their 5 new friends agreed to play. So once the cleaning the others headed off in their separate directions and left them to their game. Oracle seemed a lot happier because he had managed to track down his missing clothing and put it back on.

"Marvelous," bubbled Starfire," and now friends, let us turn our attentions to Pepper, who will explain the rules and boundaries of our game."

**Yes, being the weird kid that I am, I have decided to end the chapter here. Please R&R and remember 5 reviewsnew chap  
-Pickles :D  
**


End file.
